


It Wasn't Bah Humbug After All

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: A familiar Christmas tale that serves to promise so much more.





	It Wasn't Bah Humbug After All

_“ ‘A merry Christmas, uncle! God save you!’ cried a cheerful voice.”_

“What’s goin’ on in here?” Buck asked, pushing the bat-wing doors open with his usual flair before elbowing his way into the crowded saloon. When there was no response, he came to a sudden, surprised halt. 

It wasn’t really the number of patrons that was unusual. After all, early evening was the normal time for men to be searching for a drink to slake their thirst, a game to increase their wealth, or a willing woman to share their bed.

What was unusual was the stillness, the silence, broken only by one very familiar voice.

_“It was the voice of Scrooge’s nephew, who came upon him so quickly that this was the first intimation he had of his approach.”_

Buck headed for the peacekeepers’ usual table. “JD, what’s goin’-” 

“Shhh,” JD whispered.

“’siah’s readin’ a Christmas story,” Vin offered helpfully. 

_“ ‘Bah!’ said Scrooge. ‘Humbug.’ ”_

Buck laughed. “Sounds kinda like Ezra here.”

“Mr. Wilmington, please.”

“Hey, I’m pretty sure I heard you say ‘humbug’ just the other-”

“Will you two be quiet,” Chris warned, his eyes narrowed. 

“Sit down, Buck,” JD hissed.

_“ ‘Christmas a humbug, uncle!’ said Scrooge’s nephew. ‘You don’t mean that, I am sure.’ ”_

“Oh, I think he does,” Buck commented as he took his seat, accompanied by Nathan’s snort of amusement. 

“Shhh,” JD repeated in annoyance.

_“ ‘I do,’ said Scrooge. ‘Merry Christmas! What right have you to be merry? What reason have you to be merry? You’re poor enough.’ ”_

As Josiah continued to read, Buck surveyed the room. The older man’s audience was totally captivated by the story. 

_“ ‘Come, then,’ returned the nephew gaily. ‘What right have you to be dismal? What reason have you to be morose? You’re rich enough.’ ”_

And so was Buck, much to his surprise. With a grin, he settled back comfortably into his chair. 

_“Scrooge having no better answer ready on the spur of the moment, said, ‘Bah!’ again; and followed it up with ‘Humbug.’ ”_

As the tale continued late into the night, one by one, Josiah’s audience headed home, until only the peacekeepers were still in attendance when Josiah concluded with, _“And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!”_ and closed the book. 

“God bless us, every one!” JD echoed, his eyes still alight with wonder. 

“Indeed,” Ezra agreed, raising his glass. His motion was quickly copied by the other six men. 

“Thanks, ‘siah, that was a right good story,” Vin said.

“Hey, Josiah?” JD started. “Do you think…” 

“Yes, son?” 

JD hesitated, then asked, “Do you think you could, you know, read it again next year?”

Josiah nodded. “I’d be happy to, JD.”

Buck grinned. He wasn’t the only one to have caught the “next year” in JD’s question, and, although unspoken, in Josiah’s response.

But Chris had nodded in agreement, and so had the others. 

Friends and family, that’s what he had this year. And now, it looked like that’s what he’d have next year as well. 

He grinned again, even wider. And his “Merry Christmas!” was quickly echoed by the others.


End file.
